The present invention relates generally to a method for encapsulating and containing asbestos on power plant equipment, and more particularly to a method for encapsulating and containing the asbestos on power plant equipment, instead of removal, through use of a resin and glass fiber material.
It will be appreciated by those skilled in the art that in the past, power plant equipment such as steam and hot water pipes, turbines, feed water heaters, condensers, hot air ducts, wind boxes, and the like were coated with asbestos to prevent fires. Unfortunately, this practice has led to asbestos being a danger to workers in the area, because as asbestos ages, fibers from the asbestos enter the air and enter the respiratory systems of individuals. To this end, there have been several attempts to remove this asbestos danger from power plant equipment.
One such attempt is the removal of the asbestos by some type of scraping or cutting from the power plant equipment. Unfortunately, studies have shown that this method actually increases the amount of airborne asbestos fibers in the area, thereby increasing the danger. Studies have shown that the asbestos needs be covered.
Another attempt is to encapsulate and contain the equipment in some type of metal, such as an aluminum sheet jacket. However, this method has problems such as cost and the ability to seal joints.
What is needed, then, is a method to encapsulate and contain asbestos on power plant equipment that is quick and efficient to use. This needed method must be cost effective. This needed method must be able to withstand the differences in temperature experienced by power plant equipment and the wear and tear suffered by the coating. This needed method must encapsulate and contain the asbestos instead of removal, to prevent an increase in airborne asbestos fibers. This method must have consistent encapsulation and containment properties, even at joints. These properties are presently lacking in the prior art.